


calm you down

by MxBBadperson



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bottom Karkat Vantas, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gaslighting, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Size Difference, Victim Blaming, bro is GENUINELY awful lmao, bro’s his manager who has no self control whatsoever, idol and manager au, karkat’s a teen idol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: 'This is nice,' Karkat mumbled. Dirk tilted his head, considering him.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 16





	calm you down

**Author's Note:**

> karkat's 14 -15 and _tiny_ , bro's 38-39 and really tall

Karkat scowled. He had an appearance in a few hours and he was still in his dorm. He bit his lip and tucked his chin against his chest, curling up on his bed. He didn’t want to get into his recuperacoon. There was a knock from the door. Karkat uncrossed his arm and stood up. He went to the door, opening it. He looked up. 

‘Hey there, starlight,‘ Dirk greeted. Karkat's scowl softened slightly. Dirk was here. He’d know what to do. He stepped aside. Dirk walked into the room and closed the door behind him. 'What's the matter',' he asked. 

Karkat's stomach twisted. He didn't want to go outside. He would have to sing in in front of people, their eyes following and the cameras too. That was the point. That was why he was here. Fault of the fucking *job*. He knew that. He knew that he was gonna do it again. Tomorrow and the next week and the next month and the next year. Karkat crossed his arms and shook his head, lost for words.

Karkat’s scowl deepened. What the fuck was he doing? In front of *Dirk* of all people? He shouldn’t be such a fucking weakling in front of him. Dirk had seen something in him, had chosen him out of all the kids out there. Singing and dancing wasn’t that bad. He could deal with the eyes and cameras. For Dirk. 

‘Nothing,‘ Karkat muttered. 

Dirk considered Karkat. He leaned down. He laid his hands on Karkat's shoulders. Karkat's shoulders relaxed. The warmth of his hands was nice. Dirk knelt down, hands sliding Karkat’s arms. He stopped at his wrists. Dirk’s big hands curled loosely around them. 'What's the matter, starlight,' Dirk said. He already knew.

‘It’s nothing,‘ Karkat insisted. 

‘It’s not nothing if you’re upset,‘ Dirk said.

Karkat snorted. ‘I’m always upset. That isn’t anything new.‘

‘Don’t lie to me,‘ Dirk said. 

Karkat’s scowl turned into shame. He couldn’t lie to Dirk. He *shouldn’t* lie to Dirk. 'I can't,' Karkat managed to mutter.

Dirk lifted Karkat’s wrists. His thumb stroked back of Karkat’s hand. 'You managed it last week,' Dirk pointed out. 

Karkat hunched his shoulders. 'I know that,' he muttered. He didn't feel better, it just made it worse. 'I know,' he mumbled. 

Dirk moved Karkat’s arms, putting it around his shoulders. He let go Karkat’s wrists. Karkat looked at him surprised. Wasn’t Dirk going to hold them longer? Dirk wrapped his arms around Karkat's knees then stood up, picking him up. Karkat set his hands one Dirk's shoulders in surprise. Dirk went to the bed and put him down on the edge. Dirk knelt on the floor then moved his arms away from Karkat, setting them on either side of him. He leaned back to look at Karkat. His unruly hair, his big eyes, his teeth worrying at his bottom lip. Cute.

He touched Karkat's cheek with his knuckles. Karkat leaned into, eyelashes fluttering. Dirk curled his hand around Karkat's chin. Karkat leaned into it. Dirk stroked his cheek with his thumb. He laid his other hand on Karkat's thigh. 'What do you need,' Dirk murmured.

'This is nice,' Karkat mumbled. Dirk tilted his head, considering him. He leaned down and kissed Karkat's cheek. Karkat’s eyes widened. He looked up at Dirk in shock. A thought came to him. He leaned forward slowly. Dirk didn’t stop him. He raised his head and pressed a kiss against Dirk's cheek. Dirk's eyes widened. Oh. Karkat leaned back and looked up at Dirk. He bit his lip. He shouldn't have fucking done that!

Dirk lifted Karkat's chin. Karkat went. Dirk’s eyes roamed across his face. He leaned down and kissed the edges of Karkat's lips. Karkat gasped. Dirk pressed closer, grip on Karkat's chin tightening. Karkat raised his head then leaned forward but Dirk kept him in place. He pressed a kiss to Karkat's ear. Karkat could hear him breathing deeply. 

Dirk swallowed then kissed Karkat’s cheek. 'I'm right here,' he managed to say. Karkat shivered. His voice had changed, had turned lower and deeper now. Dirk breathed out. He moved his other hand. He ran it though Karkat's hair then curled it loosely around a horn. Karkat blinked and his eyelids lowered. A loud purr started to rumble from his chest. Dirk's hand flexed. Fuck, that was cute. 'Right here,' he murmured.

Karkat nodded slightly then leaned forward. Dirk's hand around his chin dropped away. Karkat pressed his cheek against Dirk's chest. Dirk's thumb stroked his horn. Karkat's purr got louder. Dirk kissed Karkat's forehead then leaned down. He kissed Karkat. Karkat looked at him with glassy eyes. 

Dirk pressed closer, running his tongue across Karkat’s bottom lip. Karkat opened his mouth and Dirk licked into it. Karkat whimpered. Dirk broke the kiss. Karkat could hear himself pant. He could hear Dirk pant too. Dirk took Karkat in. There was a flush on his cheeks. 

Karkat frowned confused. 'Dirk?' he slurred. Dirk clenched his jaw. Fuck, that sounded good. Karkat was looking up at him confused. His pupil were blown wide, lips spit slick and shiny.

'Oh, starlight,' Dirk growled.

Karkat slowly blinked up at him. Dirk leaned down and kissed him. He pushed Karkat down. Karkat went. Dirk’s hands slid down Karkat’s chest. Dirk broke the kiss. ‘What do you want,’ he said. 

Karkat looked at him confused. ‘I don’t know,’ he answered honestly. 

‘Me,‘ Dirk said. ‘You want me,‘ he declared. 

‘You,‘ Karkat agreed dazed. 

'Don't worry,' Dirk murmured, 'I'll take care of you'. Karkat nodded slowly. Satisfaction simmered in Dirk’s chest. His hand moved down to settle under Karkat's shirt, the other on the waistband of Karkat's pants. He thumbed the drawstring. Dirk kissed Karkat, pulling the drawstring and untying the knot. He shoved Karkat's underwear and pants down. Dirk laid his hands on Karkat's thighs.

He ran a finger down Karkat’s slits. Karkat gasped. Dirk's thumb pressed against Karkat’s nook, other hand on Karkat’s stomach. He rubbed it in small circled. Karkat’s mouth opened. He moaned as his hips jerked up. Dirk dug his fingers into Karkat’s thighs. His thumb grew wetter and and he pushed it it. It slid easily. 

Derrick pulled it out. It came away red. He brought his thumb to his mouth, wrapping his lips around it. He sucked on it. It didn’t taste half bad. Karkat was staring at him with wide eyes. ‘Dirk?’ he slurred. 

‘Got you,‘ Dirk growled. He slid his middle finger into him. He curled and uncurled it, searching. Karkat gasped, shoulders tensing. Dirk leaned down. He licked at up the slit on Karkat’s sheath. Karkat whimpered. The slit opened, the tip of his bulge peeking out. Dirk moved his finger in and out slowly, digging his tongue deeper into Karkat’s sheath.

Karkat moaned louder. Dirk moved his tongue away. He shushed Karkat. ‘Be quiet. Don’t want other people to hear, starlight,’ he said. Karkat whined. Dirk added a second finger then thrusted them in and out. Karkat’s bulge unsheathed and Dirk moved his hand away from Karkat’s stomach to run his finger down Karkat’s bulge. His fingertip came away red. 

Dirk added a third finger and curled his hand around Karkat’s bulged loosely. Karkat gasped loudly. ‘I told you,’ Dirk said sternly, ‘be quiet.’ He crushed his lips against Karkat’s. He slid in a fourth finger. Dirk broke the kiss. Karkat looked up at overwhelmed. Dirk let go of Karkat’s bulge then reached for his pants. He unbuckled his belt, the clink surprisingly loud. Dirk unbuttoned his pants and shoved them down. 

He wrapped his around his dick, laying his hand on Karkat’s hip to keep him in place. Dirk slid into Karkat slowly. He hissed. His starlight was tight. Karkat cried out, jerking. Dirk brought his hand down on Karkat’s mouth. Karkat’s hands shot out. Dirk caught his wrist and caught the other. He pinned them down above Karkat’s head. 

Dirk clenched his jaw. He brought himself over Karkat. He looked down at him, shushing him. ‘Don’t worry, starlight,’ he murmured, ‘I’ll take care of you.’ He moved his hips back then slowly slid in. Karkat’s mouth fell open. Dirk felt his breath against his palm. 

Karkat whimpered. He tugged on his wrists and Dirk’s grip on them tightened, fingers digging into the skin. He continued moving his hips, slow and steady. ‘You’re doing good,’ Dirk said. Karkat relaxed onto the bed. Dirk smiled. Karkat panted then tensed. He came, the sheets under him turning red. 

Dirk breathed out. He kept moving, chasing the pleasure. He almost pulled out then slammed back in. Karkat’s jolted. Dirk pounded into him. Karkat cried out but it was muffled behind Dirk’s palm. Sweat formed on Dirk’s forehead and dripped off the tip of his nose. He clenched his jaw. With one last thrust, Dirk came inside Karkat. 

He bowed his head. He panted. Dirk looked at Karkat. Karkat looked dazed. He moved his hands away from Karkat’s wrists and mouth. He looked into Karkat’s eyes. Dirk kissed Karkat. Karkat blinked then kissed back. Dirk broke the kiss. ‘Hey there, starlight,‘ he greeted.

‘Dirk,‘ Karkat mumbled. Dirk pulled out, kneeling on the floor. Karkat slumped into the bed. Dirk looked him over. He still looked dazed. Cute. Karkat was laying on the red spot and that wouldn’t do. Dirk tucked himself back into his underwear. He pulled up and buttoned his pants, buckling his belt. 

He looked at Karkat again. Dirk picked him up then went to the bathroom. He pushed the bathroom door open with his toe. He put Karkat in the bathtub, kneeling. ‘Raise your arms,’ Dirk ordered. Karkat raised them and Dirk took off his shirt. 

He dropped it. He turned to the tub. He found the stopper and pushed it in. Dirk looked to the knobs and turned them. The hiss of the flowing water was loud. He looked at Karkat. Dirk curled his hand around Karkat’s chin, thumb stroking his cheek. ‘What’s the matter,‘ he asked. 

‘What happened?‘ Karkat asked. 

‘Pailing.‘ Dirk answered easily. 

Karkat blushed. He hunched his shoulders. ‘Did I do good?’ he asked.

‘Yes,’ Dirk said. Karkat’s shoulders relaxed. 

‘I haven’t done that before,‘ Karkat admitted. Satisfaction simmered in Dirk’s chest. The first one for his starlight. 

‘Did it feel good?‘ Dirk asked. 

‘Yeah,’ Karkat answered. 

‘I said I would take care of you,’ he answered. 

‘You did,‘ Karkat agreed vacantly. 

‘And I did,‘ Dirk declared. ‘How are you feelin’?‘ he asked, ‘better right?‘ Karkat nodded slowly. Dirk leaned forward and kissed his cheek. ‘Let’s get you prettied up,‘ he said. The water around Karkat had turned red. ‘Stand up,’ he ordered. Karkat got to his feet. 

Dirk pulled the stopper and they waited as the water went down the drain. The tub was empty of water. Dirk pushed the stopper back in place and tub filled up again. Karkat at back down. Dirk stood up and looked around for soup and shampoo. He found them, putting them down beside the tub. 

Dirk picked up the soap and reached for Karkat. Karkat leaned away. He frowned. ‘What are you doing?‘ he asked.

‘Washing you,’ Dirk answered. 

‘You don’t have to,’ Karkat said, ‘I’m not a pupa. I can do it by himself.’

‘No. I’m doing it,’ Dirk said. Karkat’s frowned deepened but he didn’t say anything else. Dirk washed Karkat. He held his wrists and rubbed his arms. ‘Lift your leg,’ he ordered. Karkat lifted his foot and the other on his order, Dirk holding his ankles gently as he washed Karkat’s legs. He lowered the leg then picked up the shampoo. 

‘Close your eyes,’ he said, Karkat closed his eyes. Dirk curled his hands around Karkat’s cheeks, thumbs stroking his forehead then his cheek. ‘Lower your head,’ he said. Karkat bowed his head. Dirk poured shampoo onto his head and buried it in Karkat’s hair. Dirk picked up the shower head, turning it on and rinsing out the shampoo. Karkat lifted his head and the soap run down his face, the shampoo running down his neck and arms. 

‘Stand up,‘ Dirk said. Karkat got to his feet without a word. Dirk put the shower head back and Karkat stepped under it. Dirk looked for a towel. He found one then returned to the tub. He waited patiently. He rinsed himself off without word and with a focused frown. 

Karkat stepped out of the ablution tub. Dirk slung the towel on his shoulder. Karkat waited beside him, a puddle of water growing under his feet. Dirk reached into the tub and took out the stopper. The water drained away. Dirk washed his arm then turned to Karkat. 

He took the towel off his shoulder and wrapped the towel around Karkat. Dirk dried him off, rubbing Karkat’s hair and kneeling as he made his way down. He stood up and turned to the closet. Dirk went to it. He opened it and looked through the clothes. He picked up a black long-sleeved shirt, underwear and some straight-cut jeans. 

He returned to Karkat, holding them out. Karkat put them on and Dirk looked for a comb. He found it then went to look at the shoes. He picked one. Dirk went back to Karkat. He set the shoes down by his feet. He leaned down to comb Karkat’s hair. Karkat’s hunched his shoulders. 

‘Don’t,’ Dirk said. Karkat lowered his shoulder. Dirk curled his hand around the back of Karkat’s neck to keep him in place. His thumb stroked the skin. Slowly. Karkat relaxed. Dirk finished combing his hair. He tossed it at the bed. Dirk let go Karkat’s neck, stepping back. 

‘Let me look at ya,‘ Dirk said. Karkat turned around. Dirk looked him up and down. ‘Don’t look you look cute,‘ he said appreciatively. Karkat blushed. ‘We should do this again,’ Dirk said. 

Karkat looked at floor. He bit his lip. ‘Even the-‘ he cut himself off. He couldn’t *say* it. 

‘Pailing?‘ Dirk asked. Karkat nodded. ‘If you want to,‘ Dirk said. 

Karkat thought about it. ‘Do *you* want to?‘ he mumbled. 

‘Yeah.‘ Dirk answered. 

‘Oh,‘ Karkat said quietly. He didn’t know what to feel about that.

Dirk checked his watch. ‘You have a performance in a few hours,’ he said. Karkat blinked then raised his head. ‘You have to go and prepare,’ Dirk said. Karkat nodded vigorously. Dirk laid his hand on Karkat’s shoulder, walking to the door. Karkat went. 

Dirk opened the door and they walked out. He turned to the door, reaching for the knob. Something in Karkat made him turn. He looked inside the room. 

‘The bed,‘ Karkat blurted out. Dirk looked at him. ‘The bed,‘ Karkat repeated. 

Dirk looked at it. The red stain. He had forgotten that. ‘I’ll tell someone to replace it. Don’t worry about it,’ he said easily. 

‘Ok,‘ Karkat said. Dirk closed the door. He turned to Karkat. He laid his hand on Karkat’s shoulder and together they walked away. 

Dirk drove him to the studio where Karkat practiced for two hours. He took a bath then changed. Dirk took him out to dinner and now it was time for the performance. Karkat did well. Like Dirk knew he would. His starlight was a hard worker after all. 

Dirk drove Karkat back to the dorms and when Karkat looked at the bed, it was a new one. The blanket and the pillows were the same. Karkat remembered what they did. He blushed and turned over, hiding his face in the pillow. Dirk's voice echoed in his head. _"I said I would take care of you."_ Karkat closed his eyes. Dirk would take care of him. No matter what.


End file.
